


Look back, Don't Stare.

by Scarvesandtrenchcoats



Series: Tumblr Mazlek Prompts [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Mazlek - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Past Infidelity, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarvesandtrenchcoats/pseuds/Scarvesandtrenchcoats
Summary: The third time this week that his boyfriend of two years had blown him off. And the second time in their relationship that this had happened.Joe choked back a sob as he cleared the dinner things off the table, blowing out the candles and trying not to think about whether his boyfriend was cheating on him again.He vowed he’d never go through this again; forgiving Rami for what he’d done last year had taken every ounce of strength he’d had, he couldn’t do it again.
Relationships: Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Series: Tumblr Mazlek Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719229
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Look back, Don't Stare.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not do angst. This was a first for me. Please be nice.   
> Mazlek should always be happy and sweet. this hurt.

**Mazlek prompt 34. I won’t forgive you, not again**

“I can’t believe you’d do this again.” Joe pulled at his hair as he paced in front of his sitting room window.

His phone lay on the couch where he’d thrown it. The text message from Rami still lit up on the screen

“Sorry, can’t make it over tonight. See you tomorrow? ♥️ you x”

The third time this week that his boyfriend of two years had blown him off. And the second time in their relationship that this had happened. Joe choked back a sob as he cleared the dinner things off the table, blowing out the candles and trying not to think about whether his boyfriend was cheating on him again. He vowed he’d never go through this again; forgiving Rami for what he’d done last year had taken every ounce of strength he’d had, he couldn’t do it again.

Joe stood at the window; the sun was starting to set, painting the sky in orange and pink. A car drew up, not Rami’s; but strangely enough it was him who got out of the passenger side - but not before kissing the driver on the cheek. Joe wasn’t an unreasonable man, Rami had lots of friends, he was affectionate; but something stirred in his gut at what he’d just seen. Would he be so stupid to parade someone he was sleeping with, around outside Joe’s house? Or was that just a really clever trick to make Joe believe everything was ok?

“Joe?” Rami let himself in and Joe could hear him toeing off his shoes and hanging his coat in the hallway.

“Hey baby” he heard Rami’s raspy voice behind him; that voice that sent shivers down his spine.

“Who was that?” Joe asked without even turning to face his boyfriend?

They’d been through this so many times before and Joe knew he was walking a fine line. Their therapist had said he had to trust Rami or their relationship would never work. But not showing up to three dates this week and only letting Joe know half an hour before wasn’t fair, and he knew Rami knew this.

“Martin” Rami replied. “My car is in the shop, he offered to give me a lift out to yours.”

“Joe? What’s wrong?” Rami placed his hand on Joe’s shoulder; Joe sniffling back his tears.

“Why weren’t you here yesterday?” his voice wobbled and Rami stepped between him and the window. Joe took in the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend; curls mussed and eyes big and bright. His tears fell as Rami took his face in his hands,

“I’m working on a new project, it’s kinda under wraps for now.”

“Is that code for you’re sleeping with someone else?” Joe whispered.

“What? Oh my god Joe! How can you think that!”

“Well....” Joe shrugged, struggling to meet Rami’s eyes.

“I can’t keep going through this, all the time” Rami threw his hands up exasperated.

“And I won’t forgive you. Not again.” Joe turned and watched as Rami’s face fell and tears pooled in his eyes.

“Well then I guess we won’t be needing this then?” Rami reached into his pocket, pulling out a small blue box and throwing it on the couch. “I really thought we were past this Joe. I love you. So much. But I don’t think you love me anymore?”

Rami walked back out to the hall. Attempting to put his shoes on, but instead bracing his arm against the wall and crying.

“Rami?” Joe dashed after him, his socked feet slipping on the hardwood floors. He stepped up behind Rami, throwing his arms around his waist and sobbing into the back of his shirt.

“I do!” Joe wailed between sobs, “I do love you, so so much.”

Rami stood up, pushing Joe away. His lip trembled.

“You wanna know why I didn’t come over here this week? I was scared I’d let slip that........that I had someone making an engagement ring for you.......I didn’t wanna spoil the surprise......” he took a breath. “I collected it this morning.........was gonna propose tonight.....”

Joe’s heart broke into about a million pieces as he realised how fucking stupid he’d been. He leant back against the wall and moved slowly to the floor, he felt like his legs didn’t work anymore. He’d ruined this. Completely and utterly ruined this. Rami followed suit and they sat facing each other, backs against opposite walls. Neither said anything for a while, until Joe’s dog Stella came padding into the hallway with the small, blue box in her mouth. Dropping it at Joe’s feet, she sniffed at Rami’s legs; wagging her tail and whimpering as he reached out and stroked behind her ears.

“I think Stella is proposing to you” Rami said.

Joe couldn’t read his face; it was blank, he was an amazing actor after all, but he knew Rami so well by now. Not knowing what he was feeling was unnerving. Stella lay down beside Rami, resting her head on his thigh. _Traitor_ , Joe thought to himself.

“Rami” Joe murmured, the velvet box sitting on his thigh. He ran his fingers over the top of it, it was soft; felt like the skin on the inside of Rami’s arm.

“Here...” Joe slid the box across the floor. “Return it, I don’t deserve it......or you.”

Rami didn’t respond immediately; continuing instead to scratch at Stella’s fluffy ears. The fact he hadn’t left gave Joe some hope.

“I can’t......it’s engraved....” his voice broke and Joe wanted to turn back time to when Rami arrived and he didn’t behave like an asshole. Joe wanted to hit something. He felt so broken, how could he assume his boyfriend was cheating when in fact he was gonna propose? Why would someone propose when they were cheating? His head hurt, as did his heart. He’d ruined it.

“Rami.......I don’t deserve you.....maybe you should go?”

“Do you want me to?”

“Of course I don’t......I’m just giving you an out. I’m a fucking idiot......why would you wanna stay?” Joe ran his hands down his face.

“Because I love you......and last year taught me that I’m also a fucking idiot who can’t live without you......and I that I could never hurt you again...you mean too much to me......I need you.” Rami chuckled, “I’m nothing without you.”

Joe let his tears fall again, sucking in a deep breath as Rami picked up the velvet box and slid himself towards Joe on his bum. Stella wasn’t impressed at the interruption and trotted away to her bed in the kitchen.

Rami’s legs slotted around Joe’s, as he dropped his knees, Joe watching wide eyed as Rami opened the box.

“Marry me?” he whispered.


End file.
